Winx Club - Episode 102
More Than High School is the second episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis In this episode Stella introduces Bloom to the world of Magix. She enters the school under the name of Veranda of Vallisto. She and Stella meets their three roomies-Flora, Musa and Tecna. Together they go to the city of Magix. Bloom then spots the Ogre, Knut and follows him. She sees him spying on the other girls, and then continues to follow him. She then spies on the Trix, only to be telepathically detected by Darcy. She then wounds up in a fight for survival as she is overwelmed by Icy, Darcy and Stormy, until her new friends came to save her. Icy sends Knut after them, whom is quickly defeated. Icy calls him a blockhead and takes the liberty of wiping the girls out herself. They are quickly struck down. Stella teleported them away just in time as Icy was delivering the final blow. Stella keeps calling Bloom on her real name, thus spilling their little secret. The girls get caught for coming in late, and Bloom reveals her real identity and Stella confesses that it was all her doing. Griselda is at first sceptical about Bloom's backround, but Faragonda believes her and allows her to remain at Alfea. The girls form the Winx Club in the end. Major Events *Bloom is admitted in Alfea under the identity of Veranda of Valisto. *Bloom meets Flora, Tecna and Musa. *Bloom meets the Senior Witches: Icy, Darcy and Stormy. *Stella reveals the fact that Veranda was really Bloom and she was from Earth. *Bloom stays at Alfea, taking Veranda's spot. Debuts *Professor Wizgiz *Professor Paladium *Miss Griselda *Miss Faragonda *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Icy *Darcy *Stormy Characters *Bloom *Stella *Kiko *Knut *Miss Grifen *Mike *Professor Wizgiz *Professor Paladium *Miss Griselda *Miss Faragonda *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Icy *Darcy *Stormy Trivia *In their prototype designs, Flora wore glasses and Musa looked a little like Kozue from "Revolutionary Girl Utena". *In the Italian Version, Bloom was tailing Knut a little more and Icy yells at Knut on the phone. *It is not revealed how Kiko was able to pass through the barrier until the episode "Fire and Ice." *In the English Version, the girls form the Winx Club in the 4th episode. Voice Cast Liza Jacquelin = Bloom Caren Manuel = Stella, Darcy Kerry Williams = Flora Stan Hart = Mike Kayzie Rogers = Vanessa Rachael Lillis = Miss Faragonda Dani Shaffel = Tecna Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy Marc Thompson = Glasses Salesman, Knut Suzy Myers = Stormy Quotes Bloom: ''"Oh no, I'm not on the list. What'll we do?" ''Stella: ''"Fret not, girlfriend, I've got that part all figured out. The princess of Valisto was supposed to come here this year but she's doing'' homeschooling instead." Stella shows Bloom an envelope. ' '''Stella: '"She gave me a note to give me to the headmistress. I just won't give it to her and we're set. No one here knows what she looks like so it's perfect." Stella throws the torn up letter in the air. Bloom: ''"So you want me to be this princess. I don't know, I hate lying."'' Stella: ''"We're not lying. We're just not telling all we know."'' "Yo, if you're planning on blowing up more stuff, let us know ahead so we can bounce." '- Musa' when she enters the dorm. Stella: ''"It's ok, you could've lasted another fifteen minutes in that ice. You know considering that you're from Earth and all, you did outstandingly splendidly Bloom. You were so brave."'' Flora, Musa and Tecna: "Stella!" '' '''Stella:' "Eep. Uhhh..." '' '''Flora:' "Why did you just call her Bloom and say that she's from Earth?!" '' '''Stella:' "Uh, right. I guess we may have skipped a few details. Look we'll give you the full story on the way back to Alfea." '' Bloom laughs. '''Stella: '"Long time no see Miss G." Griselda: "Not long enough Princess Stella. Not after the little incident last year. I don't know how your parents covinced the school board to take you back. It's beyond me." Stella: "They did donate that new computer lab." "Young ladies. I would like to introduce to you our code of behavior. The first rule is: you must always follow the rules in the code of behavior. If you break the rules once, you'll be turned into a frog. If you break the rules twice, your magic priveleges will be suspended. And if you break the rules three times, you'll be expelled. Isn't that right, princess Stella?" - Griselda '''Explaining the rules. '''Tecna: ''"I'm curious, were you able to create this new shade of pink?"'' Stella: ''"No but when I do it'll become the official color of Solaria."'' "Last year, she destroyed the potions lab with an unauthorized magic spell, which brings me to the second rule: no unsupervised magic at any time. AHEM!" - Griselda '''refering to Stella expulsion incident. '''Stella: ''"Winx is essentially three things: First, it's your souce of energy, as in your stregth and power and second, it's what guides you. Thirdly, it's like your magical identity."'' Bloom: ''"I think I got it."'' Stella: ''"You either got it or you don't, and you do."'' "We believe discipline best prepares you for what's out there. Which brings me to the third rule: Stay away from the witches of Cloudtower no matter what. We don't have a punishment for that, since nothing we could do to you would be more terrible than what they will do when they catch you." - Griselda 'explaining the final rule. ''"Talk to me, and it better be important or I'm gonna turn you into something you never thought possible." - '''Icy on the phone with Knut. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes